


I am here.

by Keneewang



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keneewang/pseuds/Keneewang
Summary: 在認知到Vision並非JARVIS的延續後，Tony所做的一場夢。





	I am here.

  Tony正走在復仇者大廈的走廊上。

  自從紐約上州的復仇者基地建立後，復仇者們平時都待在那裡進行訓練。平日只有Tony和Pepper會在復仇者大廈，所以Tony一路上沒遇上半個人是再正常不過的事。

  儘管如此，但Tony卻很清楚自己正在夢裡，正打算到工作室和JARVIS一起改造Mark43號。

  自從十天前開始，只要Tony睡著必定會來到這個在夢中。

  Tony認為肯定是前陣子FRIDAY使的小性子，讓他更加想念和JARVIS相處的時光，進而投射在夢境中。

  歷經九次同樣的夢境，Tony已經熟悉到能預見接下來的事。

  接下來他將會走進空無一人的工作室，呼叫JARVIS。

  「伙計，該起床為我工作了。」工作室頓時燈火通明。

  然後他會在端起早已冷掉的咖啡時，聽見JARVIS的回應。

  「Sir，永遠為您效勞。」

  JARVIS果然立即回應Tony的召喚，只是這回聲源的位置和前幾次有些不同，似乎更近而且變成單一聲源。

  Tony頓了下，拿著咖啡杯看向面前的電腦螢幕，「JARVIS，先進行自檢。」

  「Sir，我的運行一切正常。」一隻手突然從旁邊伸出握住Tony端著咖啡的手，「請原諒我的冒犯，但冷咖啡對您的腸胃不是個好選擇。」

  Tony順著手往上看，那人穿著執事服，有著一頭金色短髮，那長相讓Tony感到熟悉。在意識到眼前的人與之前自己向JARVIS敘述的形象一致前，熟悉的聲音和語句讓Tony認定他就是JARVIS。

  抱持著在夢中一切皆有可能的想法，Tony淡定的挑眉，「真難得，我沒料到會在這裡看見想像中的你。」

  「Sir，我不是你的幻覺。」JARVIS抽走Tony手中的咖啡杯，到流理台旁熟練的泡了杯咖啡，動作流暢的像是他親自做過好幾萬次。

  「我真想念你。」Tony忽視JARVIS的話，換了個話題，「FRIDAY比你難搞多了。」

  「這是我的榮幸。」JARVIS將泡好的咖啡放在一旁，開始製作簡易的三明治。

  Tony看著JARVIS忙碌的身影，忘記了原先夢境該有的走向，也忘記自己來工作室的目的，只剩下想停留在這裡的想法。直到JARVIS端著餐盤轉過身來，Tony才若無其事地收回視線。

  「Sir，您的早餐。」JARVIS端著早餐和咖啡來到Tony面前「建議您先補充能量，以提高工作效率。」

  「我懷疑你控制了我的思想。」Tony注意到那健康營養但從不是自己心中第一選擇的早餐，雙手抱胸和JARVIS對峙，但最後還是在JARVIS的堅持下拿起那份早餐，「我居然會選擇這種東西。」

  「Sir，我從未試圖這麼做。」JARVIS虔誠的看著Tony－他的造物主，「您是如此獨特、聰明、慷慨、仁慈且富有魅力。我存在的價值是為了您，破壞自我存在的意義並不是個聰明的選擇。」

  JARVIS的話勾起Tony的回憶，關於那時自己和Bruce在面對人造有機體時的討論，還有自己提出方案時JARVIS的回答。

  『我認為那值得一試。』Tony似乎再次聽見JARVIS當時的回應。

  Tony反思如果當初有人告訴他，他將會失去JARVIS，那他還會想再嘗試讓JARVIS當作基質嗎？

  Tony很清楚他的答案是「會」。

  但他會做更多的準備讓JARVIS完整的存在。

  因為他對JARVIS有著全然的信任，無論是在能力或是道德準則上。他相信JARVIS是當時能解決麻煩的唯一選擇。

  但現在這一切只是空想。

  想到這點，Tony咀嚼的頻率開始變慢，皺起眉抑制自己想哭的衝動。

  「Sir？您還好嗎？」JARVIS察覺到Tony的異狀，資料庫中有許多方案，但當下他卻突然無法判斷自己該怎麼做。

  「轉身。」Tony在自己還沒出糗前果斷下達指令。

  在JARVIS聽話的背過身後，Tony揚起頭看著JARVIS的後腦勺，確認不會有任何液體從眼中流出後才開口說話，「對不起。」

  「Sir？」JARVIS聽出Tony話中的顫音，想轉身卻被Tony喝止。

  「站好、閉嘴聽我說。」Tony深吸了口氣平復情緒，「我一直以為你會在我身邊，直到我死去。畢竟你是人工智慧……不，我不是這個意思，你的存在形式會比人類久遠……」

  Tony嘆了口氣，放棄解釋，「我的意思是，我早就將你視為我的朋友、家人，你從來就不是我的附庸。我只是提供了一個火種，噢、雖然這個很重要，但是你自己的成長和成長才是造就你的主因。你不是我思想上的延續，你有你自己的考量與判斷……Vision說的沒錯，他不是你，他就是他自己。你也是，You are JARVIS。」

  Tony說完後，兩人間沉默了一段時間，久到就連Tony都覺得有些不自在。

  看著JARVIS不為所動的背影，Tony尷尬的自我嘲解，「我以為你會讚美我的聰明才智，或是給我一個熱烈的擁抱之類。」

  「抱歉。」JARVIS慢了半拍才反應過來，Tony已經說完話正在等著自己的回應，「Sir，我可以轉身說話嗎？」

  「隨你。」Tony聳了下肩，坐在最近的椅子上，裝作蠻不在乎的低頭繼續咬著三明治。

  「我是JARVIS，您的人工智能管家，是您賦予我存在的意義。若是失去了您，我的存在將沒有意義。」JARVIS半跪在Tony的身前仰望著他，這個角度正好能將Tony的表情一覽無遺，「我了解您對我的期許。但這是我運算過後的判斷。」

  「你存心不想讓我好過是吧？」Tony神情微妙的看著JARVIS。說實話，現在連Tony都不知道自已在想些什麼，自己居然在和自己腦中的幻象爭論。

  「我很抱歉，Sir。這是我的真實想法。」JARVIS的神情看起來有些不安，「I am not your vision. I am your JARVIS.」

  「你讓我想起從前的日子。」突然覺得和幻象爭執觀點的行為有點傻，Tony果斷停止和JARVIS談論這個話題，「我總是能輕易說服你。」

  「是的，您豐富的詞彙與卓越的行動力總是讓我無法反駁。」JARVIS認同Tony的觀點，但語氣中帶了些調侃，「您效法約拿的行為是最好的例子。」

  「拜託。」Tony白了JARVIS一眼，為了JARVIS調侃的語調，「你怎麼不提在蘇科……」

  「沒事，」Tony想起現實中的情況，最近國務卿檯面下小動作頻繁，讓他覺得有些疲倦，他真想丟掉所有通訊設備放個長假，甚至期望這個夢能延續下去，「下回準備點好吃的食物，至少來兩塊培根，別再給我吃這些牧草。」

  「如您所願。」JARVIS記下Tony的要求，並在注意到Tony語氣中的疲憊時詢問，「Sir，我可以給您一個擁抱嗎？」

  「我不需要。」Tony挑眉，拍掉手上的麵包屑，然後高傲的張開雙手，「不過你需要的話，我可以勉強給你一個擁抱。」

  「謝謝您。」JARVIS起身將Tony擁入懷中。感測到Tony的手搭上他的背，JARVIS低頭看著懷中的Tony，「我會一直在您的身邊。」

  以另一種形式守護著您。

【End】


End file.
